


A Very, Merry Christmas

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Sirius decides he knows just what to give Hermione for her Christmas gift.





	A Very, Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to xxDustNight88 & GaeilgeRua for looking this over. 
> 
> For sirmioneforever for the RarePairShorts Winter exchange on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“Charlie, can I speak with you?”

Looking over his shoulder, Charlie looked at Sirius. “Oh, yeah, what’s going on?” 

Sirius grinned. “I need to ask you something. Mind if we go up to my room to talk?”

Charlie nodded nervously. “Oh, yes, of course.” He followed Sirius up the stairs toward his bedroom. When they reached Sirius’s room, he stepped inside, swallowing nervously when Sirius warded the door shut.

Sirius cleared his throat. “I… Fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be.” Reaching up, he ran his hand through his hair. “Charlie, you know Hermione and I have been together for quite some time…” 

Charlie’s eyes widened. “I… Yes.” He looked at Sirius warily.

Sirius shook his head and took another deep breath. “Look, I see the way you look at her-”

“Sirius, I would never…” Charlie interrupted, his face now properly red.

Sirius held up a hand. “Let me finish, Charlie.” He took another deep breath. “I know you fancy her, and I know Hermione feels something for you too. I love her, and I know she loves me, but I can see that she wants you.” Sirius looked at Charlie’s worried expression and laughed. “Listen, I’m not angry with you, Charlie, so relax.” He chuckled. “I’m going about this all wrong, I’m just going to be blunt about it… Charlie, will you have a threesome with us?” Sirius looked at him, unsure of how he was going to react.

“You want to have a threesome?” Charlie asked. “Like… you, me, and Hermione?”

“You’re an attractive bloke, Charlie, and I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it.” Sirius smirked. “But I know Hermione would really love the three of us to be together… as her Christmas gift of sorts.”

Charlie paused. “Are you sure about this?”

Sirius laughed. “I’m asking you to have sex with us, not take an Unbreakable Vow.” He leant forward. “I’m serious, Charlie. You can think about it if you want, but the offer is there.”

“Yes,” Charlie said quickly. “I… Yes, I’m definitely interested.”

“Perfect, will you join us this evening after the party? I know Molly will be expecting you to stay at the Burrow, but I can tell her we have a room made up for you. In fact, you can take the spare room next to Harry’s bedroom.”

“And listen to him and my sister have sex all night? No thanks,” Charlie said, shaking his head.

“They cast good charms,” Sirius said dismissively. “Never hear a peep out of them. But how about eleven? Everyone should be gone by then.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you then.” Charlie slipped from the room, his heart thudding nervously in his chest.

* * *

“Well, this party was quite the success,” Hermione said, slipping her shoes off and laying back onto their bed. She looked at Sirius. “You were quite the host this evening.”

“I try, darling,” Sirius said, loosening his tie. “The twins took me by surprise with their Christmas crackers, but besides that, the evening went well.”

“Everyone had a good time,” Hermione nodded in agreement. She looked at Sirius, grinning as she stuck her foot toward him. “Take my stockings off, please?” She batted her lashes at him.

Sirius laughed, but slowly began to move her stockings.

“You know, you’ve been acting a bit weird today.” She looked at him warily.

“I’ve got a Christmas gift for you,” Sirius shared. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Sirius, you can give me my gift tomorrow.”

“Nope, you’re getting it tonight. Any minute actually.” Sirius looked towards the door as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked, shaking her head. 

There was a knock on their bedroom door. 

“Come in,” Sirius said, grinning at Hermione.

When Charlie stepped in, Hermione’s eyes widened. “Charlie?”

“Merry Christmas, darling,” Sirius said cheekily.

“Sirius, you can’t give me a person for Christmas,” Hermione scolded. 

“No, but I can give you an experience,” Sirius said. He took a seat next to her on the sofa. “I know you want him, and he wants you too, kitten.”

“And you’re not mad?” she asked, looking at him nervously.

“Why would I be mad?” He kissed her tenderly. “I only ask that I can participate.”

“I love you so much,” Hermione murmured before kissing Sirius lovingly. The kiss quickly grew heated, and Hermione found herself quite aroused. Pulling away, she kissed Sirius briefly once more before turning her attention.

Standing from the bed, she walked towards Charlie nervously. Licking her lips, she looked at him and grinned before reaching up to kiss him. 

Charlie tasted like bourbon as he kissed her back roughly. Reaching up, he wasted no time in tangling his hands into her hair, pulling her flush against him as he ravished her mouth.

She felt her own knees go weak and leant against Charlie for support. He kissed her as he walked them back, the two of them ending on the bed with Charlie straddling her. 

The redheaded wizard pulled away, and Hermione pouted slightly. However, the next moment, Sirius and Charlie were kissing, and Hermione didn’t think she had ever seen anything so sexy.

“Like that, do you, kitten?” Sirius asked, pulling away from Charlie. He grinned. 

Hermione nodded, her throat dry. “I… Please.”

“What do you want, love?” Sirius asked, moving towards her. He kissed her tenderly. 

“I want… Both of you, please.”

“How? Darling, you need to be a little more explicit,” Charlie said, taking a position on the other side of her. “Should you suck my cock? Should Sirius pleasure you with that wicked tongue of his? Should I suck off Sirius? So many options.” Charlie undressed as he asked her.

The teasing tone to Charlie’s voice was enough to drive her mad with want. She was more than ready for either of them and didn’t want to wait any longer. “Fuck me, Charlie.” Hermione was quickly wriggling out of her own clothes.

He looked to Sirius, who nodded. Hermione rolled over, and he wasted no time in joining their bodies.

They moved together hurriedly, their movements rushed as they drew their pleasure from each other. 

“Sirius, come here,” Hermione whimpered. “Let me make you come.” Using her mouth, she worked to pleasure her lover. 

Hermione came first, her orgasm blissfully washing over her. Sirius finished himself off, watching her come as Charlie fucked her from behind. It didn’t take much for Charlie to follow his partners into release.

Completely exhausted, Hermione collapsed onto the bed. “That was utterly amazing,” she said quietly. “Thank you, both.”

Charlie grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you both for allowing me the opportunity.”

“I could possibly be convinced for a repeat event another time,” Sirius said, looking back and forth between the two of them grinning. 

“I’d love it,” Charlie said. Standing, he dressed. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Charlie,” Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder affectionately as he passed him.

“Goodnight, Charlie, happy early Christmas,” Hermione said, smiling as she watched him leave.

Sirius turned his attention towards Hermione. “So?”

“Best Christmas gift, ever,” Hermione told him honestly. “Now come here so I can thank you properly.”

Sirius wasted no time in joining her on the bed. Indeed, they had a very, merry Christmas.


End file.
